Demigod Future
by PercyJacksonFreak101
Summary: This is a short little exchange between Percy and Annabeth about them talking about their futures. R&R. Constructive is always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Demigod Future**

Percy and Annabeth were lying down on his bunk in his cabin, Cabin 3. Annabeth was curled up to Percy's side and reading her latest architecture book while Percy played with her curls.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy said.

"Mhm?" She hadn't even looked up from her book.

Percy propped himself up on his elbows and put Annabeth's book down.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that." A slight smile appeared on her face.

"I wanted to talk to you about something..." Percy looked down at his shirt, trying to avoid making eye contact. He could already feel himself blush at the topic. He tried his best to formulate his words but nothing came.

"What is it?" Annabeth sat up on her knees looking down at the black haired boy.

"When do you think this whole demigod thing will stop?" Percy then looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, when will we ever get to live normal lives? Are we always going to have to worry about monsters? What if demigods want families, they can't always be worrying about if something is going to attack them." Once the words started flowing, there was no stopping them. Annabeth's face changed from shocked to understanding and then back to shocked again.

"I don't want to have to live the rest of my life knowing I could die and leave a family behind, I just don't think it's fair." He took a break long enough for Annabeth to process all of what he had said.

"Percy... Where is this all coming from? You've always known what being a demigod entailed. I- I don't know what to tell you, we don't even know if we'll make it that long." Annabeth tried reasoning with him to reassure him, but in the end, it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than anything.

"I know, I know. I just- I want to know that, well if I am with you in the future, that we- I don't know, never mind." Percy had shut off just as quickly as he had turned on. He rolled over on his bed and put his face into his pillow.

"Percy, you can tell me. Come on." Annabeth placed her hand on his back. When he didn't respond with words or movement, she lay down beside him and told him to listen instead.

"Percy, I know you're scared for the future, most of us are. Families have always been a touchy subject with any demigod. If you are with me in the future, which I hope you are, we will find a way to make it through, just like we always have." Percy finally lifted his head and big sea green eyes were pouring into hers.

"You actually _want_ to be with me in the future?" He said.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I love you Percy. No matter how hard it is, we'll get through it. Whether it's camp that needs help, or if our family is under attack, anything, whatever it is, we'll get through. I promise." Percy's heart just about stopped beating when she mentioned a family. More specifically _'our family_'. He never knew she would actually want to be his wife, let alone the mother of his children.

"And you'd want to have a family? Even with all the monsters?" He asked again.

"Yes Percy. I've told you, you're the one I want to be with. Just no children now. We're only 16." Annabeth concluded. He sighed of relief and then let out a chuckle.

"Clearly no children now, I wouldn't be able to handle it. But I'm glad you feel the same way." He said.

"I don't think you'll be able to handle it in the future either, Seaweed brain." Annabeth teased.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"Only if you're brave enough to accept it." She kissed him and slowly started to sit up. Once they were up, he broke the kiss to say,

"Challenge accepted."

For the remainder of the evening, Percy and Annabeth spent the time cuddling on his bed, watching movies, talking about the future and of course kissing.


	2. Author's Note

_**Author Note**_

I am pleased to say** I will** be continuing, or rather adding, new one shots in chronological order after my first one "Demigod Future."

There will be 5 new additions (maybe).

1. Proposal  
2. Marriage (maybe)  
3. Pregnancy  
4. After Life with kids  
5. Twilight years

I will try to upload one at least once a week, if I'm feeling inspired, sometimes 2 a week.

This note is also just an appreciation post. I got a lot of positive feedback and I was pretty shocked to see people reading my story from all over the world, places like; _US, Canada (I'm Canadian myself), Germany, China, Malaysia, India, United Kingdom, Australia, Philippines, Brazil, Italy, Malta, Ireland, France, Bulgaria, United Arab Emirates, Poland, Finland and Ecuador! _

**So thank you, fans of Percy Jackson for reading my story, and stay tunned because more is on it's way ;) **

**- **Lot's of love - PercyJacksonFreak101


	3. Chapter 2

_**Proposal?**_

Percy and Annabeth had been boyfriend/girlfriend for 8 years. Now, he was trying to get used to the feeling of not being her boyfriend anymore.

* * *

(32 HOURS BEFORE)

Percy was taking Annabeth on their anniversary date. They were going on 8 years. Percy waited for his watch to strike 7 before leaving to pick Annabeth up. He faced himself in the mirror and recited 4 very important words. He glanced down to his watch and saw that 7 had neared. He left his small, Manhattan apartment and went to pick up Annabeth.

She was waiting outside her workplace, she was a success in the architect world. Annabeth had her hair in her usual princess curls and her usual office uniform. As Percy pulled up in front of her, her smile widened. She glanced at her watch.

"8 years, and you still don't come on time." she laughed, gave him a kiss and opened the door. "I need to get dressed before you take me wherever we're going." she said sarcastically.

"Well it's called a surprise for a reason." he responded. Once they arrived at Annabeth's place, he waited in her living room while she got ready. Their reservation was for 7:30 and it  
was already 7:20.

"Annabeth hurry up! We don't have a lot of time." Percy started pacing the room and patting his pocket.

"Someone's in a rush... Do we have some dinner plans to attend to?" her sly smile crept up on her face. Percy had given too much away.

"Psh... maybe." He turned to where she was standing. She had tamed her hair a little and pulled on a mid-thigh black dress. Percy gulped. "You look... beautiful." He held his hand out and led her towards his car.

"You look pretty spiffy yourself, Seaweed Brain." she gave him a once over. Noting how he actually tucked his shirt in his pants and wore an over coat.

Once they had arrived at the fancy restaurant, they had been told their table had been given away due to them being late.

Annabeth sighed. "Sorry Percy, we were only 20 minutes late." she said as they took a walk in Central Park.

"Ah, that's alright I guess. We can always order pizza?" He took her hand and led her over to a bench.

"Pizza sounds pretty good right now actually." she rested her head on his shoulder and looked out at the sky. Then she spotted a very familiar spot. "Hey, that's where we had our one month date."

"You mean the one Hermes ruined?" Percy said sarcastically.

"Wasn't he the one that got us to Paris?" she raised her eyebrows skeptically and then laughed.

"I swear, I didn't forget... I just- I'm not as good as planning things like you are. As you can tell considering the way tonight is going." he slumped in the bench.

"It's going perfect. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go or what we do. Now I see a food truck, let's just get something to eat." She pulled him up and dragged him towards the food vendor.

After they had eaten a pizza slice wrapped in bacon, it was about 9.

"There's one more place I want to take you." Percy said.

"Lead the way."

Percy drove up Farm Road, 3.141 to be specific. He told Annabeth to cover her eyes. She did. He led her up the hill and through the boarders. He took her down near the lake, and walked her onto the dock.

"Open up." Percy said. As Annabeth removed her hands, she gasped. She hadn't been to Camp Half-Blood in a few years. Old memories came flooding back to both of them.

"I'll be right back." Percy announced.

"Where- what are you doing?" Annabeth asked confused. Percy had started going towards the edge of the dock. Without answering Annabeth's question, he jumped in.

"Percy?"

About 2 minutes later, he came out, perfectly dry and had an extra trinket in his pocket. He turned Annabeth towards him and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Annabeth. There really isn't anyone else I could see myself being happy with. You know me better than I know myself. I love everything about you, you know exactly how to cheer me up, make me laugh and calm me down. You really are perfect, Wise Girl. And I thought here would be a perfect place..."

Annabeth had started to choke up and tears welled in her eyes. "Per-?"

Percy knelt down on one knee and with one swift movement, pulled an oyster from his pocket. Annabeth's eye's widened. She took a deep breath. Percy opened the shell, revealing a beautiful, yet simple ring.

"Annabeth... Wise Girl, hopefully you feel the same way, and would want to spend forever with me, cause forever is a really long time and I know there are better people than me, but-"

"Oh Seaweed Brain, could you just not ruin this one moment?" Annabeth rolled her eyes with a smile and tears starting to fall.

With a huge breath Percy finally popped the question. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" After the words had come out. A huge wave of nausea swelled inside Percy's stomach, anxious to know her answer. After a silent moment, Percy had started to doubt himself and slowly got up.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that, I don't know if it's a little to soon, I know we talked about it, but I don't know maybe-"

Annabeth was able to stop his babbling by kissing him. Smiling through her tears she looked at him.

"I take that as a yes?" Percy said with a huge smile.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain!"

And with that, he slide the ring on her finger and they kissed and hugged, and admired the ring.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth had been boyfriend/girlfriend for 8 years. Now, he was trying to get used to the feeling of not being her boyfriend anymore.

Now he had to get used to the idea of being her fiancé.


	4. 2 Author's Notes

Alright, sorry the insane delay. I have their wedding day story half way done. I haven't have much time to write cause of vacations, SEA OF MONSTERS is coming out in like 3 days! I have a party planned, then after I'm going to Florida for a good 2 weeks and probably wont be able to post the next installment until late August. I'll really try finishing the Wedding before August 7th! Thanks for the reads and reviews! I love you all!


	5. Wedding Day

Sorry if it makes no sense at some point, I was loosing inspiration, but I said I'd have it before Sea of Monsters came out and that's like 2 days so today it is! Sorry for making it crappy, ugh anyways. I'll probably have another one about their kids in a month or less than that. Thanks for reading again ! 3

* * *

"Annabeth, you have 10 minutes." Nico came into the dressing room with his hand in front of his eyes.

"Shoo." Thalia swatted Nico away and shut the door tight behind him. Rachel Dare had been sitting on a couch drinking Champaign while Thalia and, believe it or not, Clarisse had been helping Annabeth get into her wedding dress. Once he veil was in her hair and she had done a once over in the mirror, another small knock was heard.

"Can I come in? Are you ready?" Annabeth's father and step mother poured into the room with misty eyes. Annabeth had a big smile on her face.

"You look-"

"GORGEOUS!" her step mother said, beforing engulfing her in a big hug.

"Yes, you do." Annabeth's father took her hands and smiled at her. "I hope your brother's aren't causing any trouble, I left them with two twins outside."

"Oh great, the Stoll brother." Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Places everyone." Nico reappeared again. Thalia grabbed his arm and started down the hallway. Clarisse found Chris and followed. Annabeth's step mother ran to grab her seat and her father took her arm. Rachel trailed behind to fix Annabeth's dress, being the maid of honor wasn't at all as easy as she thought it would be.

MEANWHILE

Percy was standing at the alter talking to Grover, his best man, he was sweaty and clammy and felt like he was about to throw up. Grover tried his best to calm him down, he even offered to start playing his reed pipe, which Percy passed up immediately. Before Percy could freak himself out any more, music had started playing and he faced the aisle. Thalia and Nico came out first, than Chris and Clarisee and the line felt like it went on forever, until-

Annabeth spotted Percy standing at the alter. He wore a handsome tux with a tie to match his beautiful green eyes. She was hardly aware that her mother and his father were in the crowd. She did catch Grovere sniffle and wipe his tears on his tux, but other than that, Percy was all she saw.

Percy's mouth dropped open slightly when he saw Annabeth. Her dress was tight on her torso, but then flowed out near the end. There was lace trailing her arms and back and ruffles in the bottom of her dress. She had never looked more beautiful.

Once they were finally united at the alter and everyone took their seats, the ceremony started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony..."

"You may now exchange then rings" the priest said.

Grover and Rachel gave Percy and Annabeth their rings and watched as they exchanged them. A lump was buiding up in Annabet's throat.

"Percy Jackson, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health and life everlasting?"

"I do." Percy's words rang through the church and he felt himself blush. He also had to blink a few times to make sure he wouldn't start crying.

Annabeth Chase, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health and life everlasting?"

"I do." Annabeth smiled through her tears and cleared her throat.

As they exchanged their vows, a lot of aws and Kleenex were passed around in the audience. They had kept it simple and traditional.

"I, Percy, take you Annabeth, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, through light and dark, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part and beyond."

After the 20 minutes ceremony was over, they were officially pronounce husband and wife and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
